Remains of the Day
by Dponygirl
Summary: Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust Her jewels were missing and her heart was bust So she made a vow lyin' under that tree That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand When out of the blue comes this groovy young man Who vows forever to be by her side.
1. Chapter 1

1944

(Third person P.o.v)

A young woman was walking through the forest, right to the spot he told her to wait. As she got there, she tried to catch her breath. It was hard running around in a wedding dress, plus carrying a bag of gold and jewels wasn't easy either.

She didn't know why they needed it, but she would do anything he told her to do. Some of the people said she was a daydreamer, following him around. But she couldn't help it, she was in love. She heard a twig break, she turned around excited. It was him, this was it.

As he walked out of the shadows, her eyes widened. This wasn't him, the man she loved never had a malicious glint in his eyes. She backed up till her body was pressed up against the tree, "G-George?" He smirked and came closer, "What's wrong my pet?" That smirk sent shivers down her spine, and not the good kind. As his smirk grew she caught sight of his teeth, her eyes widened as she saw them. Fangs, she looked at him with frightened eyes, "George are you a-"

She couldn't say it, he came closer. "A what, dear?" She backed up more but it was useless, He grinned and bit down on her neck. Her screams spread throughout the whole forest, now she knew why he brought her out here. It was so no one would hear her screams, her eyes pricked with tear. How could she have been so stupid? He was just using her, everybody was right, she was just a stupid girl. After he drained her, he dropped her to the ground, "You actually thought I loved you? Stupid human."

He sneered at the boy below him, "But since you gave me such beautiful jewels, I'll let you become something every human would beg for." She felt the venom go through her body, "W-What did you do?" He chuckled, "Figure it out, goldilocks." He walked away leaving her crying out in pain.

(Tom P.o.v)

I walked towards the forest pissed, I was woken up by a scream." It better be a mudblood tortured or I'll kill them." I saw a man walk out of the forest and disappears, I raised an eyebrow. The screams were still ringing out, I sighed and walked in.

There I saw a young girl on the ground screaming, Wow she's got a voice on her. I cringe at the constant screaming, till all of a sudden it stopped. I walked closer and saw that she had passed out, And they say men can't take pain.

I sighed and picked the girl up in my arms, "You are so lucky I woke up, girly." She didn't reply, I didn't expect her to. As I reached the manor, I put the girl down on the couch. I grabbed my wand and began to clean her up, it was then I saw it. Two bite marks on her neck, So that's what that man was doing there. I pushed some hair out of her face, she wasn't that bad looking.

Ok who was I kidding, she looked like an angel. I looked at her attire, A wedding dress? I shaked my head, "Wow girly, what have you gotten yourself into?" I stood up and walked out of the room. Later on in the morning I walked to the living room to see how the angel girl was doing, she was still asleep. I sat down in the chair beside her, my hand poked her head. "Mm…"

She made a sound as she scrunched up her nose. I chuckled, "Get up girly." Her eyes fluttered open to reveal beautiful caramel eyes. She sat up with a wince, I looked at her neck. "Tell me girly, what's your name?" She looked at me and spoke in a charming voice, "Hermione Tilsen." I smiled at her, "Tom Riddle."

She nodded, She must not know who I am. I put a washcloth to your forehead, "You have a fever, you should rest." She smiled, "Thank you, but you should have left me there." I looked at her confused, "Why do you say that?" Her hand went to her neck, "Cause I wouldn't be a monster if I died." I shook my head, "Then it's a good thing I came along, can't let such a pretty girl die."

She smiled weakly and laid down. I watched her, curious to what her next move was. She touched the marks on her neck, "I wish I didn't fall for him." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. She kept touching the marks, that's when I realized what she meant. "That man that left the woods? He did this to you?" She hesitated but nodded. I could only see red, how could someone do this to such an innocent girl, "How old are you?"

She turned to me, "16." She was only a year younger than me, but yet it felt like she was wiser. Her brown eyes told stories of her past. I smiled at her gently, "Well I'll stay by your side from now on." This girl could be useful to me, as soon as she comes into her powers. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her eyes widened as I saw a tiny blush on her cheeks. Could it be- No, she's just a pawn. Oh how wrong I was, she was more than that.

**Dponygirl: Hello! I'm a new writer so please be kind!**

**Hermione: Don't you dare send us flames, she may suck but Dponygirl is a sweet girl.**

**Tom: Yeah! If you send us flames, I will kill you!**

**Dponygirl: My, I feel so loved! Anyway I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hermione: Duh! Of course she doesn't.**

**Dponygirl: It's just the disclaimer!**

**Tom: -sighs- Please comment and like if you want, she needs all the compliments she can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

1991

(Hermione P.O.V)

It had been years since Tom had died, I was crushed. I looked out the window to see a man walking towards my house, or Tom's old house. I quickly backed into the shadows, ready to attack if he was a threat. The door slowly opened and my fangs grew, Tom had helped me control my powers so now I can retract my fangs. The man's face came into view, he had a long silvery beard and twinkling eyes, "Come out Miss Tilsen, I have an offer for you."

I walked out of the shadows, my fangs shining in the moonlight, "What do you want old man?" He chuckled and sticked his hand to me, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I scowled, "You didn't answer my question, _Albus." _He nodded, "Just Dumbledore is fine, and I'm here to offer you a job."

I scoffed and looked him in the eyes, "And why would I want to work for you?" He shook his head, "Because if you don't, I can have you locked up for association with Voldemort." I glared at him, "How dare you! You come into my house, threatening me-" He cut me off, "It's the boy." I stopped as my eyes widened as he continued, "He's in great danger, I have a suspicion that Voldemort will come back so he needs someone to protect him." I rolled my eyes, "So why come to me? If I'm an death eater why trust me with the boy? I could kill him behind his back!"

Dumbledore chucked and flicked his wand, making my sleeves go up revealing bare skin. "I know you're not a death eater, Voldemort never marked you. Miss Tilsen you are the only person for this job, I need you to watch over and protect Mr. Potter." After a few moments of silence I sighed and nodded, "Ok fine, what do I have to do?" He smiled and handed me a file, "You'll need to change your appearance to an 11 year old child, and you will be a Hogwarts student." I nodded and read the file as he continued, "You will become his friend, helping him along the way."

I nodded, "But there is one problem, I'm not a witch." He smiled, "You are actually, after you were turned a small once of magic came into your body." I read the end of the file and looks up with a scowl, "I'm a mudblood?" Dumbledore looked at me with a warning glare, "It will help you get closer to him, Harry's mother was _muggleborn." _I nod, "Ok, I'll do it. But on one condition." He looked at me suspicious, "What is your demand?" I look at him straight in the eyes, "When it comes down to fighting Tom, I will not join either side."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Very well, I agree to this." I nod, "Great, now get out of my house!" He chuckled and walked out, "I'm looking forward to seeing you Miss Tilsen." I rolled my eyes and looks at a picture, "Oh Tom, please forgive me?"

1996

(Hermione's P.O.V)

I walked to Dumbledore's office, as I stopped at the gargoyle, "Uh licorice whips? Bertie box of beans? Pumpkin Pastries? Blood Pops?" The gargoyles finally moved, "Of course, I'm a vampire so he changes the password." I roll my eyes and knock on the door, "Come in."

I open the door calmly, "You called me Dumbledore?" He looked up from his papers and smiled grimly, "Ah yes Miss Tilsen I have another job for you." I nod and sit down as he continues, "Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me." I jump out of the chair, "What! B-But, you can't die!" He motioned to the chair, "Please sit down Miss Tilsen, now I need you to keep an eye on Mister Malfoy. I know what he is doing in the Room of Requirements and I need you to help him."

My eyes widened, "What? But that would bring the death eaters in-" He nods, "I know, help him fix it but stay in the shadows." I slowly nod, "Ok, I don't like what you're doing but I'll do it." I was about to walk out when his voice called out to me, "Miss Tilsen, when it is time I want you to fight for us." I smile weakly, "I'm sorry sir but that would break our agreement, in the end I cannot choose a side." With that I walked out.

**Dponygirl: Aw man that was intense!**

**Hermione: Why did you make me so mean?**

**Tom: I think it's hot. -winks at her-**

**Dponygirl: Get a room you two!**

**Dumbledore: Dponygirl does not own Harry Potter.**

**Dponygirl: If I did I would make Voldemort handsome like young Tom.**

**Tom: Aw thanks sweetheart. -Kisses my cheek-**

**Dponygirl: -blushes and smile-**

**Hermione: Don't forget to leave a Review, she needs them trust me.**

**Dponygirl: Hey! Are you saying my writing is bad!?**

**Hermione: Well you did have a lot of errors, thank merlin for spellcheck!**

**Dponygirl: Nobody is perfect. -Pouts-**

**Tom: Aw don't worry darling, I still love you. -Charming smile-**

**Dponygirl: -Swoons and hugs him- Oh Tom!**

**Hermione: Oh brother. -rolls her eyes-**

**Dumbledore: -Sips his tea- Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

1997

(Voldemort P.O.V)

I felt the Malfoys call me, I stood up with a swish of my cloak, "All right, let's go see if those idiots really got him." I apparated to the Malfoy Manor, to see 3 people on the ground, "Well?" The Malfoys and Lestrange bowed their heads as they caught sight of me, "My lord we have Harry Potter!" I nod and look at the redhead, "Ah a weasley, throw him in the dungeons!" Lucius jumped up and dragged the boy as he kicked and screamed. I saw the black haired one, "Harry Potter, we meet again." I grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at me, "Take him with the Weasley, I'll deal with him later." Lucius nodded and did as I said, I got to the bruette, "Hm? And who is this?" Bellatrix gried in all her ugly glory, "A mudblood, my lord." I grimaced at her smile, "Look at me girl." The girl slowly looked up, showing me a face I haven't seen in years, "H-Hermione?"

(Hermione P.O.V)

I watched as the others were taken away, I could have broken away from Bellatrix's grasp and knock Lucius out. But inside I really wanted to see Tom again, I know it was my job to protect Harry but right now I didn't care. He came to me and asked who I was, I could feel Bellatrix's horrible grin, "A mudblood, my lord." I was about to scoff, but I stopped myself when he said, "Look at me girl." I smiled a bit and looked up to see his shocked face, "H-Hermione?" I smiled at him, "Hello Tom, you've changed since the last time I saw you." Bellatrix pulled on my hair, "How dare you talk to the Lord so casually, you bitch!"

I scoffed and put my hand on her shoulder, blowing her to the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Honesty Tom, look what your death eater made me do." He chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit." I turn to him with a pout, "But you certainly have, what happened to the handsome man I once knew?" He raised an eyebrow, "You thought I was handsome?" I blushed a bit, "W-Well j-just a bit, and I mean a little bit, s-smaller than an ant!" He chuckled looking at me with a knowing glance, "What have you been doing with Potter?" I frown, "I'm sorry Tom, I've been assigned to protect him." He frowned as well, "So you're gonna be fighting against me?"

I jumped up, "Oh no not at all! I agreed to protect him as long as I didn't have to choose a side!" He nodded, "Will you be staying a few days?" I smiled, "Oh can I? I haven't been able to get to the house in a while, I bet it's so dusty!" He chuckled, "It was." I sighed frm relief, "Oh good, I thought I was gonna have to clean it all." He shook his head, "No you won't, now let's get going." I smiled happy I got to be with my Tom again.

(Voldemort P.O.V)

Oh how I've missed her, that smile brings back so many memories. I was upset that she was protecting Harry, but a quick search in her mind showed that her loyalty was to me. As we apparated to the house she grinned, "Oh it's so nice to be home!" I smiled, '_She called it home! Well it makes since, she has lived here since I left.' _She walked around looking at pictures, "Ah you were so handsome, what happened?" A blush appeared on my pale cheeks, "I-I can change back, this is just a illusion." She quickly turned with a smile, "Really?!" I nodded and removed the charm, I looked a lot like my teenager self but I had a little bit of gray in my hair. "Oh Tom, I've missed you so much!" She jumped up and hugged me, "I've missed you too Mia." She giggled at the nickname as I hugged her back. I had my Mia back and that's all that mattered.

**Dponygirl: Aw that is so sweet!**

**Tom: Why do I seem like a wuss?**

**Dponygirl: Well sweetie, this is a ****_Fanfiction_****. **

**Hermione: And you made me all lovey dovey!**

**Dponygirl: Well sweetie, this is a ****_Fanfiction._**

**Hermione: -looks away and huffs-**

**Dponygirl: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: If she did, all of the books would suck.**

**Dponygirl: Tom! Hermione is being mean to me! -hugs him-**

**Tom: Granger stop being mean to Dponygirl. -hugs back-**

**Hermione: Oh please, get a room you two.**

**Dponygirl: Don't forget to Review! **

**Tom: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Tom P.O.V)

I woke up feeling strangely excited, _'Oh yeah, Mia's here.' _I jumped out of bed and put some pants on, I ran to the living room to see an angel. I walked to her and tucked a hair out of her face, she scrunched up her nose. I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Wake up Mia." She moaned and turned over, "I wanna sleep, shh." I stood up and walked to the bathroom, coming back with a bucket of water. "Last chance darling." She groaned, "Tom, shut up."

I smirked and threw the water on her, "Wakey-Wakey!" She jumped up and hissed, "What the hell!?" She turned to me and I laughed, "Oh Mia, you get wet at the first sight of me!" She blushed and looked away, I walked to her and grabbed her chin, "Hey, darling.." She looked at me, "What is it Tom?" I smiled charmingly, "You should have gotten up when I told you to."

She scowled and pounced on me, sending us to the couch. She climbed of top of me with a smirk, "Since when do I listen to your orders?" I blush a bit, "W-Well I am Voldemort, and you should r-respect me." She grins and leans down to my face, "You may be a dark lord, but have you forgotten what I am?" I gulped, "I know what you are, and I've helped you control it." She chuckled and leaned down to my neck, whispering in my ear, "You know, I'm feeling a bit...hungry."

My eyes turn to look in hers, "So am I." I flipped her over on her back, she giggles, "Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" I smirked and held out my wand, "It's the wand, though I am also happy to see you." She blushed red, I took the chance and pointed the wand at her neck, "Now little vampire, you will learn not to mess with the dark lord." She smiled, "Ooh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? Poke me?"

I smiled and took the wand away, replacing it with my lips, she gasped, "T-Tom that's not fair!" I chuckled and go up a bit to her pulse, or at least what used to be her pulse. "I never said I was fair Mia." She moaned and grips my bare back, "I-It's sensitive.."

Oh I knew it was sensitive, this was the spot she was bitten, I kissed where the bite used to be. She gasped and quickly teleported out of my arms, "T-That's really sensitive Tom!" I sat up and smirked at her, "Oh darling I'm just having a little fun, you started it." She sticked her tongue out at me, I smiled and stood up. "Alright time for food." She looked at me amused, "You know how to cook?" I shook my head, "No, I was hoping you could."

Hermione sighed and walked to the kitchen, "I swear, you treat me like a housewife." I grinned, "Aw don't say that, you're much more beautiful than a housewife." She blushed and looks away, "What do you want for breakfast?" I sit down, "Hmm, eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes." She put a hand on her hip, "That much? Tom you sure you can handle all that." I nodded and grinned at her, she sighed and nodded, "Well if you're sure…"

I watched as she cracked the eggs, fried the bacon, flipped the pancakes, in 20 minutes she was done, "Bone appetite." I grinned and cut up the pancakes. She grabbed a cup and poured a red liquid in it, "Mm AB positive." I laughed as I ate, "You keep blood in jugs?" She smiled, "It's not as good as hunting but it works."

I nodded and finished up my breakfast, "Your cooking skills never cease to amaze me and my stomach." She scoffed and levitated the dishes into the sink, "So what's first on the agenda? Torturing mudbloods? Plotting against Harry Potter?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't like sarcasm." She grins and kisses my cheek, "I love annoying you." She skips off, "And where are you going?" She turns around, "I'm getting dressed, you can watch if you want pervert." I chuckled and shook my head, "Go on." She laughed and closed the bathroom door. I sighed and went to my room.

(Hermione P.O.V)

I looked to see my old wedding dress, there was blood splats on it making it even more beautiful. I grinned and slipped it on, shortening it to my knees. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put dark eye shadow on. I looked in the mirror, _'Perfect!' _I opened the door gracefully, I could teleport but it took out my energy.

Deciding to get some revenge I grabbed a camera and opened Tom's door, "Surprise!" He was already dressed and smirking, "Oh what a lovely surprise it is." I pouted, "No fair!" I put the camera down as he chuckles, "Were you planning on seeing something else?" I blushed, "N-No!" He smiled and looked at my attire, "You look… gorgeous!" I smiled at him, "I missed this dress, even if it has bad memories."

He cupped my face, "So why do you wear it?" I smiled gently, "Because that was also the day I met you." I saw a small blush on his cheeks, "Now you're turning into a charmer Mia." I laughed and walked to the living room as he followed me. I turned to him, "So what are we doing?" He grinned, "How do you feel about death eater's meetings?"

**Dponygirl: Well that was fun to wr-**

**Hermione: Hold on! Why does Tom get more P.O.V then me?!**

**Tom: Because I'm sexy.**

**Hermione: -scoffs and turns to me-**

**Dponygirl: -shrugs- Because he's sexy.**

**Tom: I love it when you agree with me. -kisses my neck-**

**Dponygirl: Oh Tom! -swoons and faints-**

**Tom: Dponygirl does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: If she did, the whole world would be in chaos.**

**Tom: Please Review and tell us what you think.**

**Hermione: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Tom P.O.V)

I woke up feeling strangely excited, _'Oh yeah, Mia's here.' _I jumped out of bed and put some pants on, I ran to the living room to see an angel. I walked to her and tucked a hair out of her face, she scrunched up her nose. I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Wake up Mia." She moaned and turned over, "I wanna sleep, shh." I stood up and walked to the bathroom, coming back with a bucket of water. "Last chance darling." She groaned, "Tom, shut up."

I smirked and threw the water on her, "Wakey-Wakey!" She jumped up and hissed, "What the hell!?" She turned to me and I laughed, "Oh Mia, you get wet at the first sight of me!" She blushed and looked away, I walked to her and grabbed her chin, "Hey, darling.." She looked at me, "What is it Tom?" I smiled charmingly, "You should have gotten up when I told you to."

She scowled and pounced on me, sending us to the couch. She climbed of top of me with a smirk, "Since when do I listen to your orders?" I blush a bit, "W-Well I am Voldemort, and you should r-respect me." She grins and leans down to my face, "You may be a dark lord, but have you forgotten what I am?" I gulped, "I know what you are, and I've helped you control it." She chuckled and leaned down to my neck, whispering in my ear, "You know, I'm feeling a bit...hungry."

My eyes turn to look in hers, "So am I." I flipped her over on her back, she giggles, "Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" I smirked and held out my wand, "It's the wand, though I am also happy to see you." She blushed red, I took the chance and pointed the wand at her neck, "Now little vampire, you will learn not to mess with the dark lord." She smiled, "Ooh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? Poke me?"

I smiled and took the wand away, replacing it with my lips, she gasped, "T-Tom that's not fair!" I chuckled and go up a bit to her pulse, or at least what used to be her pulse. "I never said I was fair Mia." She moaned and grips my bare back, "I-It's sensitive.."

Oh I knew it was sensitive, this was the spot she was bitten, I kissed where the bite used to be. She gasped and quickly teleported out of my arms, "T-That's really sensitive Tom!" I sat up and smirked at her, "Oh darling I'm just having a little fun, you started it." She sticked her tongue out at me, I smiled and stood up. "Alright time for food." She looked at me amused, "You know how to cook?" I shook my head, "No, I was hoping you could."

Hermione sighed and walked to the kitchen, "I swear, you treat me like a housewife." I grinned, "Aw don't say that, you're much more beautiful than a housewife." She blushed and looks away, "What do you want for breakfast?" I sit down, "Hmm, eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes." She put a hand on her hip, "That much? Tom you sure you can handle all that." I nodded and grinned at her, she sighed and nodded, "Well if you're sure…"

I watched as she cracked the eggs, fried the bacon, flipped the pancakes, in 20 minutes she was done, "Bone appetite." I grinned and cut up the pancakes. She grabbed a cup and poured a red liquid in it, "Mm AB positive." I laughed as I ate, "You keep blood in jugs?" She smiled, "It's not as good as hunting but it works."

I nodded and finished up my breakfast, "Your cooking skills never cease to amaze me and my stomach." She scoffed and levitated the dishes into the sink, "So what's first on the agenda? Torturing mudbloods? Plotting against Harry Potter?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't like sarcasm." She grins and kisses my cheek, "I love annoying you." She skips off, "And where are you going?" She turns around, "I'm getting dressed, you can watch if you want pervert." I chuckled and shook my head, "Go on." She laughed and closed the bathroom door. I sighed and went to my room.

(Hermione P.O.V)

I looked to see my old wedding dress, there was blood splats on it making it even more beautiful. I grinned and slipped it on, shortening it to my knees. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put dark eye shadow on. I looked in the mirror, _'Perfect!' _I opened the door gracefully, I could teleport but it took out my energy.

Deciding to get some revenge I grabbed a camera and opened Tom's door, "Surprise!" He was already dressed and smirking, "Oh what a lovely surprise it is." I pouted, "No fair!" I put the camera down as he chuckles, "Were you planning on seeing something else?" I blushed, "N-No!" He smiled and looked at my attire, "You look… gorgeous!" I smiled at him, "I missed this dress, even if it has bad memories."

He cupped my face, "So why do you wear it?" I smiled gently, "Because that was also the day I met you." I saw a small blush on his cheeks, "Now you're turning into a charmer Mia." I laughed and walked to the living room as he followed me. I turned to him, "So what are we doing?" He grinned, "How do you feel about death eater's meetings?"

**Dponygirl: Well that was fun to wr-**

**Hermione: Hold on! Why does Tom get more P.O.V then me?!**

**Tom: Because I'm sexy.**

**Hermione: -scoffs and turns to me-**

**Dponygirl: -shrugs- Because he's sexy.**

**Tom: I love it when you agree with me. -kisses my neck-**

**Dponygirl: Oh Tom! -swoons and faints-**

**Tom: Dponygirl does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: If she did, the whole world would be in chaos.**

**Tom: Please Review and tell us what you think.**

**Hermione: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Tom P.O.V)

She stood there for a few seconds before smiling evilly, "I'd love to go to a death eater meeting!" I shuddered at the smile, "Ok let's get going." I quickly put the charm back on and held out my arm, she smiled and looped her arm with mine, I blushed and apparated.

We ended up in Malfoy Manor, "Ready?" I turned to her as she nodded, "Yeah let's do this!" I chuckled and opened the doors to the dining room, "Calm down, I'm here." The chatter stopped as I walked in with Mia by my side. Bellatrix stood up, "What's that mudblood doing here?!" Mia looked at me and I nodded, like lightning she was beside Bellatrix. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Tsk, tsk, Lestrange. You should be more respectful to your superiors." Bellatrix slapped her arm away, "Watch your tongue mudblood!"

Mia smirked as her fangs shined in the light, "You should watch your neck, I could attack you any second. And your precious Dark lord won't dare stop me." Bellatrix's eyes widen as she turned to me, "My lord?" I sit down calmly, "Refrain from insulting Mia, I will not stop her if she decides to kill you."

Mia smirked at Bellatrix, she walked to the seat beside me and sat down. I leaned and whispered in her ear, "Please behave Mia." She smiled and nodded, I turned back to the death eaters, "Now you should all know why you're here, we have captured Harry Potter."

The whole table erupted in applause, "Settle down! Now, I will reward the Malfoys for their work." They looked at me sheepishly, "What? What is it?" Lucius spoke up, "Um my lord, they escaped." A moment of silence went by as Mia stared at me, I stood up and pointed my wand at Lucius, "Crucio."

He screamed and fell out of the chair, I lifted the curse and looked at all the Malfoys, "One chance! I gave you one more chance and you blew it! This is the last time you fail me!" Mia stood up calmly and walked to me but I ignored her, "I KNEW IT! YOU MALFOYS ARE USELESS!"

I was lost in a fit of rage, Mia grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes, "Listen to my voice, calm down. Give them one more chance to prove themselves, if they don't I will drain their blood." I calmed down and nodded, I turned to the Malfoys, "One more chance, if you mess it up, you'll never see the light of day." I grabbed Mia's arm and apparated us back to the house.

Mia laughed and sat down, "That was interesting!" I raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you worried about Potter?" She shrugged, "He's just a job, nothing more. As long as I kept him safe till he turned 17, my job is done." I chuckle and kissed her cheek, "So now you're back at my side?" She smiled and nodded, "My loyalties were always with you Tom."

I knew she was loyal to me but I decided to push her a bit. "Prove it." She looked at me shocked, "W-What?" I smirked and leaned close to her, "Prove. It." She blushed, "How?" I leaned closer and kissed her lips, they were so soft and so perfect. She closed her eyes and kissed back, I pulled her into my lap. As we broke the kiss Mia smiled, "I've been waiting for that for a long time." I chuckled and kissed her lips lightly.

**Dponygirl: Well that was fun to write!**

**Hermione: Fun?! Fun! First you make me seem like a psychopath then you make me uncaring and now I'm back to normal?!**

**Dponygirl: -picks her up and puts her in the time out corner- Now sit and think about what you've done!**

**Hermione: And what exactly did I do? There are no rules!**

**Tom: -sips tea while reading- Rule number 12# No yelling at Dponygirl.**

**Dponygirl: -smirks and sips tea as well- **

**Hermione: -groans and stays in time out corner- **

**Dponygirl: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did-**

**Hermione: Nobody would read the books.**

**Dponygirl: Tom!**

**Tom: Rule number 13# Do not interrupt Dponygirl.**

**Hermione: Seriously!?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione P.o.v

Later that evening, we sat on the couch just staring at the fire. My head rested on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat. It was so faint but I could still hear it, I smiled and nuzzled his chest. A chuckle rumbled from his chest, "Who would have thought that one woman could turn one of the most feared rulers into a lovesick man." I smiled and kissed his pulse point, "Mm, I don't know.. perhaps Merlin?" He smirked and grabbed my chin, "It was a rhetorical question."

I shrugged and pecked his lips, "Hungry?" He grinned and nodded, "Yes!" I giggled and stood up, "Alright, I'll make supper. What do you want?" Tom stood up and kissed my cheek, "Surprise me, I have a bit of work to do so I'll be in the study." I nodded and went to the kitchen , "Ok!"

Tom P.o.v

I smiled as I watched her skip into the kitchen, shaking my head of all dirty thoughts I went to my study muttering, "There will be time for that later.." Closing the door behind me, I sat down and groaned. Another failure, those Malfoy's have failed me again. I sighed as I rubbed my temples, "Those damn fools.." I sighed and grabbed paper from my desk, "Harry Potter: Wanted." I smirked and grabbed another, "Ronald Weasley: Wanted." I saw my darling Mia's picture and picked up the picture, "Hermione Granger: Wanted." I laughed and shook my head, "My, I haven't seen her in a wanted poster since the 1950's." I shook my head and picked up an old newspaper.

**Hermione Tilsen, murderess of 16 wizards.**

Each man was last saw with Ms. Tilsen. Later those mornings the men were found dead with bite marks on their necks, no killer curses found on their corpses. When questioned, Ms. Tilsen did not deny a thing, she told them everything with a straight face. "I will not deny that I killed them, and I will not lie and say I won't do it again. I'm a vampire and it's to be expected, those men meant nothing to me, and I meant nothing to them. It's a simple agreement really, they get sex, I get their blood. I see nothing wrong with it, do you?" The reporter was horrified at her confession, how could such a young girl be so cruel? It is said that Ms. Tilsen is an ally of Tom Riddle, one of the wizarding worlds most feared wizards. Could it be that Ms. Tilsen is a deatheater?

I smirked and chuckled as I read it, "Ah, old times. When it was just me, Mia, and Malfoy. The good Malfoy, the one that didn't mess up." He smiled as he remembered how Mia aggravated Malfoy..

_Flashback_

Hermione laughed as Abraxas ducked behind the couch, "Aww is little Abby afraid of the big bad Vampire?" Abraxas glared at her, "Riddle! Do something about your.. pet." Hermione's eyes flared up as her fangs grew, "Pet?" Tom sighed and got up from his desk, "Mia, stop scaring him. You know he's faint of heart." Hermione's fangs retracted, she smiled and turned to him, "Ok Tom." She hugged him around the neck, "What are you doing?" He chuckled, "Working." She pouted, "You're always working, you need to relax more often." Tom sat down on the couch, pulling her onto her lap, "Hm, perhaps you're right." Hermione's cheeks flushed as she sat in his lap. Abraxas sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, sitting back down on the armchair. He looked at them, "Anyway as I was saying, how could you say that to the reporters!? Admitting murdering the men!?" Hermione shrugged, "It's fine, I escaped before they arrested me." Abraxas glared at her, "Yeah! By killing 5 more wizards!" She pouted and curled up to Tom, "Still.." Tom chuckled, "I think it was perfect. Mia did the right thing, she sent a message to the world and made them fear her and me more." Abraxas looked at Tom shocked, Hermione grinned, "Really?!" He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Good girl." Hermione smirked at Abraxas, "Hear that Abby? I did good." He glared at her, "DON'T CALL ME ABBY!" Hermione hid her face in Tom's chest, "Tom, Abby keeps yelling at me!" "MY NAME IS NOT ABBY!"

_End of Flashback_

Tom chuckled and shook his head, "Those were the times.." Lips pressed up against his temples, "Mm, reminiscing Tom?" He turned around to see Hermione smiling gently, "Just remembering when the Malfoy name wasn't ruined by complete baboons." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, Abby was no genius but he sure could fight." She smiled as she remembered the blonde haired boy, he was one of her best friends, like a little brother almost. Tom smiled, "Didn't he tell you not to call him Abby?" Hermione smirked, "Oh please, like itty bitty Abby could hurt me." Her smile disappeared, "I miss him.." Tom nodded, "I know dear." She smiled weakly and wiped her eyes, "Anyway, breakfast is ready." Tom grinned and raced out, Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him. She paused at a portrait of Abraxas and smiled, "I miss you dearly Abby." The portrait smiled back.

**Dponygirl: Oh g-god! -cries- Poor Abby!**

**Hermione: Stop crying. **

**Dponygirl: I-I can't!**

**Abraxas: -hands Dponygirl some tea-**

**Dponygirl: Huh? -grins- ABBY!**

**Hermione: Ok, since Dponygirl is busy hugging him to death.. Dponygirl does not own Harry Potter, nor the characters.**

**Tom: -comes in with sweets- Dponygirl! I brought sweets for you! -sees them- D-Dponygirl?**

**Dponygirl: -gasps and lets go of Abraxas- Tom! It's not what it looks like!**

**Tom: -tears up- I-I thought we had something special? How could you! -runs out-**

**Dponygirl: No! Tom! He didn't mean anything to me! -runs after him-**

**Hermione: This isn't a damn soap people!**

**Abraxas: Please comment and favorite. **

**Dumbledore: We'll see you soon!**

**Abraxas and Hermione: When did you get here?!**

**Dponygirl: TOM! **


End file.
